Dissonance
by MoonAngelDancer
Summary: She was once their greatest weapon. But fear changes people, causes them to do things they would regret. And regret it they did. With no ties to anyone and hunted by her family's enemies, she left her land, seeking the only place she knew her services would be invaluable - the League of Legends. Talon x OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own League of Legends in any shape or form.

**Author's Note:** So, this is finally the full-length story of my OC, Eris, the Muse of Chaos. Her "teaser" was the one-shot "A Little Bit of Chaos", which contained her League Judgement. You are welcome to read that if you wish, but it's not really needed to get what's happening in the story.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

**Prologue:**

Her chakrams at her hips, she climbed the stone stairs to the elegant but domineering building, sweat, dust, and dirt forming a thin layer over her robes. Under the blanket of stars, the famed Institute of War was bathed in an eerie glow, the large blue crystals atop the colossal square columns illuminating her every step.

This was the only place she could go now. Even then, she doubted their means of protection. Would they even accept her once they found out who she was?

A flicker of movement caused her to throw her weapon at lightning speed, the other held ready in her left hand. The chakrams sliced through the air and embedded itself in the surface of one of the columns with a loud _thwack_.

She narrowed her eyes at the expanse of rock. _Still here…somewhere._

When no other movement caught her eye, she walked towards the column and, with a little difficulty, pulled her weapon out. It left a thin scar on the surface, small cracks lining its sides like veins. Glancing at the shadows the columns cast, she resumed her climb up the steps. A hooded figure seated behind a desk near the door looked up as she reached the last step, his face unseen. Before him lay an open notebook, a pen ready in his hand.

She approached the hooded figure. "I wish to join the League."

The hooded figure nodded and stood. "Come with me."

Puzzled at the fact that he did not even ask her name or purpose, she followed him through the great doors of the Institute of War. She looked around in wonder and lowered her hood. The Great Hall could easily fit a mansion within it, with doors to her right and left, leading to the other rooms. The hooded man beckoned to her and gestured towards the massive doors at the other end of the hall.

"Do you not want to rest from your journey?" he asked her. "Judgments are sometimes…very taxing on those who want to be Champions."

She shook her head. "No. I want to do it here and now."

He shrugged. "Very well, don't say I didn't warn you. When you are ready, go through the double doors."

"Thank you," she said.

She approached the doors slowly as the hooded man left, feeling slightly nervous. Her hands went to the chakrams at her hips, her fingers lightly brushing over the sides of the blades. A single sentence was carved in curling script upon the marble surface of the doors:

_The truest opponent lies within._

Smirking and feeling more confident, she pushed the doors open. A gust of wind blew through her, but within the chamber there was nothing but darkness. She straightened her robes.

_Now or never._

Without looking back, she entered the Reflection Chamber.

_Welcome to the League of Legends, Muse of Chaos._


	2. First Match

**First Match**

The dining hall was slightly crowded; Champions and Summoners alike sat around round tables, their chatter filling the air. None noticed the lone young woman sitting at the bar, a mug in her hands, her eyes gazing into nothing.

Eris didn't mind nor care about the noise. She lazily drew swirling patterns on the cold surface of the mug with her finger, trying to remember the barman's name. He was talking to a Summoner nearby, and had told her to call him if she ever wanted another drink. But try as she might, she couldn't recall what his name was. And she hated having something at the tip of her tongue – this was going to annoy her for the rest of the day.

_It began with a G…_she thought.

"Isn't it a bit too early to start getting drunk?" a cheerful voice piped up beside her.

A young woman with long blond hair sat on the stood beside her. Curiosity filled her blue eyes, yet she was smiling at her as if they were old friends. She wore brightly polished silver armor, with a blue bodysuit underneath. On her lap was a long wand, the ends glowing with a soft light.

Eris raised an eyebrow and took another sip. "I'm not trying to get drunk. This is only my second drink and I plan to stop after this."

"You're the new one right?" the blonde asked cheerfully. "Well, let me welcome you to the League of Legends! I'm Luxanna, but you can call me Lux." She smiled wide, her teeth immaculate white. "Pleased to meet you!"

Her instincts told her to put her mug down and get as far away from her as possible. This mage was too…happy. Turning to face her, Eris gave her a small smile.

"Eris," she said as sweetly as she could. "Nice to meet you too, Lux."

"Everyone's excited to see you on the Fields of Justice," Lux said excitedly. "We've had so many people coming in; I personally find it very interesting to face new challenges."

"The Summoners said I start tomorrow," Eris said. "After I've…settled down."

"Oh! I can't wait to see you in action! I hope you'll be on my team!"

Eris forced another smile. "Yeah. Me too."

Lux grinned at her, and Eris's hand itched towards one of the chakrams strapped to her hips. She forced herself to keep her hands on her mug, but the overwhelming urge of wanting something to happen nagged at the back of her head. She needed excitement, some action!

"So, where did you come from?" the mage asked.

Eris chose her words carefully. "A land where if you wanted to live, you fight for it. A land where connections would ensure you would still wake up every morning. It's a long, long way from Valoran."

"Your land sounds very similar to Noxus," Lux said with a frown. "The Noxians want nothing but power and they'll step on anyone who gets in their way."

"So I've heard." One doesn't hear about the League of Legends without hearing about the legendary wars between Demacia and Noxus.

A light bulb suddenly went off in her head.

"Say Lux, since I am pretty new here and all, would you mind pointing out the people I should avoid? Since, well, I should be wary of them."

Lux brightened up. "The Noxians are the ones to avoid. The only ones I see here are Katarina, Cassiopeia, and Draven. They're sitting in that table over there."

She jerked her head towards a table a few feet away from the bar, and Eris discreetly turned her head to sneak a peek at them. The one sitting closest to her was a woman with red hair, dressed all in a black jacket and a steel corset, with two swords sheathed on her back and another at her hip. Two more swords lay on the table in front of her.

The lone man at the table had brown hair spiked up and leaning on one side of his head. He was leaning back in his seat, one hand playing with an axe, twirling it around his hand. The other was strapped to his back. He was chatting with the two women, but they didn't seem to be listening to him.

And the woman beside the redhead…Eris's eyes went from her head down to her…feet.

"Cassiopeia hates it when people stare at her," Lux whispered.

"I'm…not staring," Eris lied.

Who wouldn't stare at a woman who was an emerald green snake from the waist down? Her head was crowned with a cobra-like headdress and a long forked tongue would slither out from between her lips at intervals.

"I'll take note of them," Eris murmured.

"You can hang out with us later," Lux offered flashing another smile. "I could introduce you to my brother. He's the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard. Oh, and the Prince as well!"

"I'll…see." How she kept that smile on her face, she didn't know. "Anyways, Lux, if it's not too much to ask, can you ask the barman over there I'm paying for my drink?"

"Oh, Gragas? No problem!" Lux got up and smoothed her skirt out.

_Gragas! That was it! _Eris thought. "Thank you, Lux."

She gave Lux one last, forced smile and turned back to her mug. As the mage passed the Noxus table, Eris carefully took aim…and threw. The chakram sailed silently through the air, unnoticed, and the handle hit its intended target – the back of Lux's knee.

"Whoa!"

She stumbled forward and crashed against the Noxus table, making the mugs on it fly straight into the red-haired woman's face. Eris stifled a laugh as the woman stood, liquor dripping from her hair, her face contorted in anger. No one noticed the chakram sailing back to its owner. The man sitting with them looked shocked then began to laugh.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen all day!" he said between guffaws.

"I'm so sorry, Katarina!" Lux said over and over as she got up. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"You clumsy bitch!" Katarina shouted as she picked up her blades. "You're going to pay for that!"

She lunged at the mage, but Lux managed to block the blades with her wand. The Demacian sent out a band of light but Katarina disappeared before it could hit her, reappearing behind Lux, her blade ready.

A ring had begun to form around the two women with sides cheering for each one. Eris frowned and made a "tsk" sound.

_Not enough, _she thought.

She took aim again, and threw.

"You stupid feline! You dented my armor!"

"I did nothing to your armor, you huge hunk of metal!"

"Do not lie to me, fool! With all your jumping up and down, you hit my armor!"

"You want a fight, tin can?"

"You will know suffering!"

"Come on, then!"

The whole dining hall soon erupted in mayhem, Champions fighting their fellow Champions, though some were ducking under tables or staying at the corners of the room, not wishing to be caught in any fight. The Summoners were trying to restore order but the Champions ignored them and soon the Summoners, too, were having their own arguments amongst themselves.

Not once did she move from her place at the bar. Eris laughed at the chaos around her, glee dancing in her eyes, closing her eyes to drink in the noise.

"I think I'll call this, _"An Accident,"_ she said to herself grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Second Match

**Second Match**

There was one thing she hated more than getting caught – being stared at. She kept her eyes on the floor, but the polished marble reflected the stern faces of the Council of Equity before her. The three High Councilors were the leaders of the League of Legends, and if there were any people in the world she would fear, it would be them.

"Eris Azaryl," High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye, the newest High Councilor of the three, said sternly. "The aim of the League is peace across Valoran. We do not want any discord within the halls of the Institute. Did we not make it clear that there will be no fighting within our walls? What you did today merits you to be cast out and stripped of your title as Champion of the League of Legends."

Eris looked up sharply. She didn't feel any guilt for what she did, but a growing hatred for herself welled up within her, mainly because she was caught right after the incident. Being thrown out of the Institute put her in dangerous grounds once more and she knew that she would be lost without the League's influence.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Eris Azaryl?" High Councilor Vessaria asked sternly.

She kept her voice steady. "You found out what I was capable of doing, what I love doing. You saw everything and you still let me into the League. I am the Muse of Chaos. It's who I am and who I'll always be."

"Yet didn't you agree to the League's terms?"

Eris grinned. "I didn't fight with anyone."

"You were the cause, which was just as bad. You chaos is best reserved for the Fields of Justice but not within the Institute. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Eris said lightly. "No more incidents within the Institute."

"You are to publicly apologize to all your fellow Champions later," the Councilor on Vessaria's right said. "We will let you off with a warning, Eris, because no one was severely harmed, except perhaps for Ms. Du Corteau's pride. Another incident and we will resort to other, less-pleasant measures."

"Yes, sir," Eris mumbled.

As they walked out of the chamber, Eris hurried past them, giving them a look that could've frozen a lake. Her whisper was barely loud enough for them to hear.

_"Never ever say my last name ever again."_

She did apologize to all the Champions later that day…she had no choice. With most of her pride ripped away, she managed to speak some flowery words of false remorse. They left the taste of bile in her mouth, but the Council of Equity seemed satisfied as they didn't make her do it all over again.

_"I deeply apologize for the chaos my hands created in the dining hall today. I find it difficult to control my nature. I assure all of you, though, that there will be no more incidents such as this. I do not wish to severely harm my fellow Champions nor do I wish for them to harbor any ill will towards me. Again, I deeply apologize and I hope we can all start over."_

They didn't believe her, of course, she could see it in their eyes. Eris shrugged off the cold stares they gave her as she walked towards the front doors of the Institute of War, eager for some fresh air. However, as she neared the doors, she felt that presence again. The presence that was with her as she entered the Institute for the first time.

She looked around sharply. She was alone. Keeping her guard up, Eris opened the doors and rushed outside.

A mild breeze blew through her hair as she gazed at the tops of the trees of the forest not too far away from the Institute. It was the perfect place to relax and train. Confident that she was not being followed, Eris ran towards the forest, her chakrams swinging wildly at her hips.

She reached a clearing deep in the forest and she slowly took her weapons in her hands, spinning them around her wrists as her eyes fluttered shut. The wind had died down and all she heard was the motion of the blades spinning around and around.

_"Remember loyalty, Eris. Loyalty to your family above all else."_

"Loyalty," Eris whispered to herself.

_"Deceive. Lie. Their minds are in your hands. Remember your art. Destroy their bonds."_

"Destroy them from the inside out," Eris reminded herself.

_"We only have each other. Our family must rise above the rest. This is how we will survive. Obey your family, at all costs."_

"The Azaryls command me…" she said slowly. She opened her eyes. "…no more."

Her chakrams flew from her wrists, striking all the trees around her, catching them when they whirled back to her, hurling them at new targets. They provided the tempo to the deadly dance she performed, her movements following every slice. When she caught them and stood still once more, the trees around her bore countless scars. Some branches had been sliced clean off, their leaves being swept up by the gentle breeze.

"Your skill with your weapons is impressive," a voice commented.

Eris turned, crossing her chakrams over her head just in time, blocking the swords just in time. The arms that held them were covered with spiked gauntlets and black gloves. Eris's eyes traveled to her assailant's face, settling on the scar that ran over her left eye.

"Not bad," the red-haired woman said sheathing her swords.

Eris hung her chakrams at her hips but kept her hands ready, just in case. "You're Katarina."

The other smiled. "Did that sweet little Demacian mage tell you about me?"

"Just the name and nothing more," Eris replied. "What do you want? If it's to get back at me earlier, I'll be happy to oblige."

"As fun as that would be, I won't. I actually want to thank you for it. I haven't had that much entertainment outside the Fields of Justice in a very long time. And I gave little Luxanna quite the thrashing."

"Huh….you're welcome. I guess." She looked warily at Katarina. "You still haven't told me what you wanted."

"Eris…That is your name, right?" Katarina asked.

"Yes."

"I would like to extend a little friendly hospitality. If you ever want to hang out with us, feel free to do so. You're a very…intriguing…addition to the League."

Eris didn't know what to make of this. "Thanks…?"

The red-haired assassin extended a hand. "I look forward to seeing you on the Fields of Justice."

"Same to you." Eris shook it, not failing to notice that Katarina seemed to want to crush her fingers. "And tell your friend behind me, the moment he does as much as twitch, I'll put my blade through his head."

For the briefest moments, surprise washed over Katarina's face. The corners of her lips twitched and she chuckled.

"Usually no one can tell he's even there," she said. "Not even me." She looked past Eris and into the trees. "No point if she knows you're there. Better show yourself."

Eris looked behind her and from out of the shadows stepped out a young man dressed in purple from head to toe, his hood covering most of his face. His cape consisted of long strips of cloth-like material and at the end of each strip was a triangular bade.

He gave no greeting but gave her a cold, calculating stare. The Muse of Chaos stared back, realizing that she had felt his presence before.

_It was him._

"See you on the Fields of Justice, Eris," Katarina said. "Talon and I are looking forward to seeing what you can do."

Eris watched them leave and when she was sure they were out of earshot, she smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Demacia…or Noxus? This is so very…interesting."

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

_Eris, the Muse of Chaos. Summoned._

Whiteness surrounded her, a small ring forming at her feet, stretching and growing wider. Eris drew her chakrams as she felt another mind entering hers. It felt slightly uncomfortable, as if someone had laid a cold hand on her mind then was slowly pushing it deeper.

Her first time in the Fields of Justice had come at last.

"Looks like a little chaos is in order," Eris said with a smirk.

Another Champion soon materialized beside her – a brown haired man dressed in bulky armor of gold, blue, and white, his sword almost half as tall as she was.

"To the Fields of Justice!" he declared.

A third Champion appeared as he finished his sentence, a familiar figure holding a pair of swords. Katarina laughed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Violence solves everything!" she said in vicious delight.

The circle around them glowed brighter and brighter, light blue threads that spun slowly in different directions. A massive figure appeared, filling a fourth of the circle, making them all move to give it room. A creature that looked to be made entirely out of rock emerged, flexing its arms.

"Rock solid," it growled.

Finally, the last member of their team appeared – an elf-like little girl with large, playful eyes, wearing a hat that looked as if it was about to swallow her head in any second. On the staff she held in her hand sat a tiny creature four arms and glittery wings.

The girl beamed at them. "Pleased to meet you!"

At that moment, Eris felt the connection lock, the feeling of the cold hand in her mind disappearing. She knew that she and her Summoner's minds were one now, though she could still think and move by herself.

_Show them what you can do, Eris, _her Summoner said.

The circle began to close in around them, its light almost blinding. Eris felt her body begin to rise as the light swallowed them, the Summoning Ritual finally complete. A woman's voice was the last thing she heard before they disappeared:

_"The battle is about to begin!"_

Eris opened her eyes. She was standing on stone platform, its surface inscribed by runic markings. A furry, humanoid creature with a large sack on its back stood near the platform, as if he was waiting for them.

_Buy a pair of boots and three health potions, _her Summoner, who Eris noticed to be female, instructed her. _Do not worry about gold, let me worry about that._

Her teammates were standing around the furry creature, each purchasing their own items before setting off to their lanes. As Eris requested for the items her Summoner wanted, her own boots transformed into a pair that were made of coarse, brown material that felt very light. Three small vials of red liquid appeared in a small pouch slung on her left hip.

"Garen takes the top lane," Katarina said as she began to run down the platform. "I'll take middle. Malphite will jungle, and you and Lulu go to bottom lane."

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" _a woman's voice echoed around them.

_Follow Lulu, Eris, _her Summoner commanded.

Eris glanced at the surroundings as she followed the elf-girl towards the path on the right of the platform. A large blue crystal stood near the platform, pulsing with energy. It was being guarded by two tall statues carved into the shapes of soldiers holding spears and shields. At the top of each spear was a blue crystal. Three crystals smaller than the large one were near the three exists of their base, each guarded by a single statue. The path continued onward into the towering forest and bushes.

She passed another statue, and as she approached the next, Lulu poked her head out of a bush half the size of the statues and beckoned to her.

"We can hide here," she said cheerfully.

_"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!" _the woman's voice came again.

It was then she realized that something was wrong.

To her dismay, she found that while she could remember what her other skills were, she could not recall _exactly_ how to do them except for one.

_What did you do?! _She cried to her Summoner.

_It is the magic of the Fields of Justice, _her Summoner replied. _They lock away the memories of your other skills and you will only be able to remember them as the match progresses. Right now you are at your weakest. By killing enemies you will feel stronger and stronger until you will eventually remember all your skills and be able to use them at their full power._

_"Minions have spawned!" _the woman's voice announced.

From up the path came a line of constructs dressed in blue, the ones in front bearing weapons and shields, the ones behind carrying wands. From down the path came the same creatures, except that they were dressed in purple. As the two parties approached the middle of the lane, Lulu took out a small wand-like object that had a crystal on top and wings on either side of it. She threw the object into the bush beside them and an eye appeared over the crystal. Eris realized that they could see clearly into the other bush, as if someone had lit it up.

"Go farm," Lulu told her. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

Eris stepped out of the bush and began to attack the constructs dressed in purple. With every killing blow she landed, she heard the faint clink of gold in her head. She moved around the lane, not standing still, keeping an eye out for the enemy Champions.

Lux walked into the bush beside theirs and waved her wand once. A ball of light shot out of the tip and settled near their feet, pulsing and expanding. Lulu and Eris scrambled out of the bush as the ball exploded, bathing nearby blue minions in a faint light. Lux ran out of her own bush, blasting the illuminated minions with light from her wand, igniting the light that bathed them and making them explode.

"Light them up!" Lux declared.

Lulu frowned and went back in the bush, signaling to Eris to keep killing the purple minions. Soon, Eris felt as if a weight had been removed from her chest and she remembered one of her other skills. She continued to kill more of the minions, being careful to dodge the bright projectiles Lux threw at her, responding by hurling her chakrams at her. The parts of her body where Lux's light hit left a burn mark, but were slowly healing as time passed. Lux herself had cuts over her body.

_Get ready, _her Summoner said. _Let her push the lane._

As Lux approached the bush nearest to their tower, Lulu burst out, and the creature sitting on her wand latched on to Lux, pulling at her hair.

"Ow!" the mage tried to pull the creature off but it laughed and circled around her head, blowing raspberries as it dodged her gloved hands.

_Now! _Her Summoner commanded.

Lulu fired a bolt of shimmering energy from her wand and her pet fired another from its mouth. One of the bolts hit Lux, making her move more slowly, as if her feet were made of lead.

As the mage tried to run back to her tower, Eris threw her chakram, slicing through all enemies in its path before it went clean through Lux, who fell to her knees, her back bleeding. She tried to get up…only to be met face to face with the Muse of Chaos, standing where her chakram landed.

"Surprise," Eris said with a smile.

_"First blood!"_ the woman's voice announced echoing throughout Summoner's Rift.


End file.
